Because of You
by Anrixan
Summary: Secrets such as these shouldn't be kept inside, yet sometimes we've no other choice...


**(October 2, 2005) I couldn't help it. I've had ideas for this fic for the last few months and I had to get it down on paper. Yes, I know it's October, but this starts on the first day of school for our wonderful 'high school' gang. (If you don't like high school fics, hit the back button. Don't read it then bitch to me about how you don't like them because I will get very cranky.) I've had this chapter written since late August…and I know where I want this story to go now. I can't get the ideas out of my head! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**1. The First Day**

_"Okay, so we have a fifteen page paper due next week and I think we should get a head start on it," Yuna said excitedly to her best friend Tidus, closely reading the instructions in her hand. "Fifteen pages. That's a really long first assignment, don't you agree? I guess I was hoping that our teachers would be lenient enough to wait until the second day of school, but oh well!"_

"_Uh huh," Tidus replied slowly, shifting his sitting position so his chin was in his hand. He wore a tiny smile as Yuna looked up and blew a puff of air so her bangs would go back into place. _

_With a sigh, she stood and walked over to where her books were, Tidus watching her every move. Picking up her Spiran History book, she turned back to him, who was sitting innocently on his bed. "I hope that there will be enough information about it in here," she said, turning the book over in her hands. "I guess if there isn't, we could always hit up the library. I just got my license, so I would love an excuse to use my daddy's car. How about it?" _

_Nodding, he shrugged and figured that he wasn't going to argue with her for being too eager to start her first assignment. Yuna was very school oriented and kept Tidus on his toes ever since they were younger, but to jump on the first assignment the day it was given to them was even out of character for her. "What is the assignment even on, anyway?" _

"_Well, from the instructions, I believe we have to write a summary about Yunalesca and her husband Zaon. Ya know, how they met until she died defeating Sin and stuff," she explained, opening the book and leafing through the pages as she walked back toward Tidus' bed. Sitting down, she leaned closer to him and pointed to a title that read in big, fancy cursive, 'Yunalesca and Zaon: The Romance.' She let out a wistful sigh and traced the words with her finger. "He was willing to become her Fayth. He knew that he was going to die doing it, but he wanted to help her achieve her goals in any way possible. How romantic is that?" _

"_Uh, not at all," Tidus said with a shake of his head. "Yeah, he was willing to die to for her, but she died too. The last time I checked, a double funeral isn't the way I want to live my romantic life. There were a lot of things that he could've done to prove his love for her. I hear flowers and diamonds are the way to every woman's heart." _

_Ignoring what he said, Yuna slammed the book shut, and looked at him.Her eyes sparkledand Tidus blinked as she tossed the book so it landed on the floor. "Hey, I have a great idea!" _

"_What's that?" He asked, confused at how she was looking at him. Her lips transformed into a coy smile and she continued to lean forward. "Y…Yuna? What are you doing?" _

"_Well, how about this? We want to know what they were going through right? True love and all that? How about we reenact their last moments together?" Tidus narrowed his eyes even more, causing her to softly giggle as she put her hand on his chest. "Don't give me that look. It'll be the best way to write about their love." _

_He tried to speak, but no sound came out. "'R-Reenact?' What do you mean by that?" Her hand traveled down his chest and lingered at the hem of his shirt. Again, he was too shocked to say much. "Yuna…"_

"_Are you complaining?" He shook his head quickly at her question, so she lifted his shirt over his head. As she started to make a trail of kisses up his chest, she straddled him and ran her fingers through his blond hair. _

I might as well go along with it…_He thought to himself, assisting her in taking off the tank top that she was wearing. She smiled in the way she always did as he put a finger under her chin to direct her lips to his own. They both exhaled as their lips met, their lips parting at the same time to greet each other's tongues. _

"_Tidus," she said breathily between kisses. _

"_Mmm?" He responded, pulling her closer to him. "What it is?" _

_She looked up at him, and with an amused look on her face said, "You're drooling." _

"_What?" _

"Tidus, right here."

Tidus snapped back into reality when he felt someone touch his face. Blinking a few times, he saw that it was Yuna with the same amused look on her face that he saw a few seconds ago. _Oh, it was only a dream…_He thought as she wiped her wet fingers on his shirt and giggled. He moved his head away from her touch and put his hand to his mouth, feeling the wetness from his drool. Blushing a dark shade of red, he realized that he had fallen asleep during his teacher's long droning introduction speech. She giggled, but he didn't find the humor in it; he was too embarrassed.

After shaking her head, she looked back toward the teacher and he continued to wipe his face, even though it was now dry. _Only a dream…_He repeated in his head, sadly biting the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but the bell rang before he was able to look at the clock. He and Yuna quickly stood up and gathered up their books.

"Honestly, Tidus," she reprimanded in a friendly manner. "It's the first class on the first day of school. Don't tell me that you were bored already."

"Well," he managed to say, feeling his cheeks flush again. "Yes, I was bored out of my damn mind. Do we have to suffer through this torment every morning for the rest of the semester?"

With a giggle, she said, "Oh Tidus. If I remember correctly, you were the one who said, 'hey, let's take history first! That way we get it over with early!'"

"Ah, so this is all my fault now?" He teased and gave her a gentle push. "I just figured since Maechen was teaching it, I would be able to go to bed later and have an extra hour to sleep at school."

The look on Yuna's face proved that she agreed with him. "Besides, it _was_ the only time that we would be able to take history together, so I'll let you off the hook this time." Tidus gave her a beaming smile, so she returned it. "What were you even dreaming about?"

Letting the dream run through his head one last time, he simply replied with, "The first homework assignment, believe it or not."

She gave him a queer look and they exited the classroom, continuing to where their lockers were located. "You were dreaming about homework? Oh, so it was more of a nightmare to you?"

He allowed his mouth to twist into a smirk as he nodded, not wanting to let her know the details of the dream. "It was definitely out of the ordinary, I'll tell you that much."

She opened up her notebook to her schedule and Tidus let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to pry for more details. "What class do you have next?" Her face fell when she saw what was next on her schedule. "Ick, I have math."

"Bevellian Lit." His tone matched hers. Of course, his tone would've matched her for any class that he had next. Math was basically the only subject that Yuna wasn't interested, whereas Tidus hated school in general. The only time he liked being on school grounds was for Blitzball games. "Why do I have a feeling that this year's classes are going to suck?"

"Maybe they should start offering classes in the sphere pool." She gave a look of excitement, showing that she was completely mocking him, but his eyes lit up nonetheless.

"Hey! Now there's an idea!" He brought his hand to his chin and tapped his lip with his forefinger. "I wonder if Ohalland would be up for that."

"Oh boy, sign me up first!" She replied as they reached their lockers. Tidus smiled at her and put in the combination in the lock. "So, what _do_ you think the first homework assignment is going to be?"

Stopping what he was doing, he turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow. "Get help."

"In case you've forgotten, you were the one who was dreaming about this," she reminded him, giving him a pat on the back.

"And in case _you've _forgotten, you were the one who put words into my mouth by saying that that it was a nightmare." _Part of it was…_He added in his head.

"What was?"

Both Yuna and Tidus looked over their shoulders to see where the high pitched voice was coming from, and Yuna said, "Oh, Tidus fell asleep in our first class and was already dreaming about our first homework assignment."

"Wait. Our Tidus dreaming about homework?" Wakka asked, pointing at Tidus. "You're right. That _is_ a nightmare."

As Rikku let out a yawn, Tidus noticed both of them looked extremely exhausted. "Hey guys. What's the matter? You look a little tired."

"I'm used to sleeping in until noon," Rikku mumbled bitterly. "Damn school interrupts everything. Besides, I just had to spend an entire hour listening to Shelinda gush on about how _awesome_ her summer was in the Bevelle Temple. I think I learned how to sleep with my eyes open."

"Why was Shelinda talking the entire time?" Yuna asked, shutting her locker. "What class was it?"

"Well, it's physics," Rikku began to explain with a roll of her eyes. "Professor Auron's my teacher, and we all know he's a man of few words, so all he did was hand out the syllabus and then let us talk for the rest of the hour amongst ourselves. Shelinda, since she thinks she's my best friend or something, sat next to me. I don't think I got two sentences out the entire hour."

"I think that's more of a nightmare than homework," Tidus said with a slight chuckle.

Yuna heard the warning bell go off, so she quickly looked at her schedule again. "Ooh! My class is, like, halfway across the school. I gotta go."

"Mine too! Let's go! Bye, guys!" Before Yuna was able to say anything, Rikku grabbed her by the arm and they made their way through the crowd.

"So, in that nightmare…" Wakka said, noticing how Tidus was watching Yuna leave. "What color shirt was she wearin'?"

"The white tank top with pink flowers on it that she wears from time to time," Tidus replied, not missing a beat or sounding embarrassed at all. He pointed in her direction and continued. "Of course, she had to ruin it by waking me up."

Wakka chuckled as he put his hand to his forehead. "Man, just tell her already."

"Tell her?" Tidus asked, giving Wakka a look of disbelief. "What, are you crazy? She and I have been friends forever. I don't want to jeopardize that friendship by me opening up and telling her how I feel about her. You're the only person who knows this and, damn it, I plan to keep it that way."

"If you think I'm the only person who knows, you're the one who's crazy," Wakka stated as Tidus sheepishly smiled. "If you're trying to keep it a secret from her, be thankful that she's the only one oblivious to it."

With a shrug, Tidus sighed. "I don't know. I might tell her eventually, but I just want to wait until the time is right." The bell rang, saving Tidus from having to give Wakka his reasoning for not opening up to Yuna for the millionth time. "Heh, check it out; the second class on the first day of schooland we're already late."

"Let's get used to it, ya?" Wakka laughed, then said goodbye before they went their classes.


End file.
